


【维勇】勇利，穿着FS的衣服来一发吧！

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 原作向, 维勇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers
Summary: *原作向一发完；有一个SP暂未解锁。*拔刀吧，维克托！





	

**Author's Note:**

> *原作向一发完；有一个SP暂未解锁。  
> *拔刀吧，维克托！

1  
一直到大奖赛过去很久以后，勇利才同意维克托的过分要求。当然对维克托来说，这个要求是非常合理的。  
“我喜欢勇利，想和这样那样的勇利上床，有什么不对吗？”维克托振振有词，“勇利在冰场上那样用尽全力地诱惑我，向全世界宣告对我的爱意，作为被诱惑和被告白的对象，对那个样子的勇利心生遐想，不是很正常的事情吗？”  
勇利觉得维克托说得也很有道理。  
“再说，既然勇利FS的衣服设计成了那种样子，不跟穿成那样的勇利上一次床，人生根本就不可能圆满……”  
于是，在维克托的强烈要求、死缠烂打之下，勇利最终还是同意了。  
因为是在大奖赛的中国站后第一次发生关系，维克托决定回到中国和勇利重温旧梦。当时居然没有在勇利还穿着那套衣服的时候就上了他，一直等到晚上洗完了澡，换上了睡衣，才半哄半骗地把他推倒，实在是太遗憾了！  
于是，在难得的假期，二人来到了中国，又回到了当初入住的那一间酒店，非常好运地订到了同一间房。  
这一天是除夕。来自俄罗斯的维克托·尼基福罗夫对中国的节日不感兴趣（事实上对任何节日都不感兴趣），来自日本的胜生勇利倒是兴致勃勃。  
“日本有些地方也会过农历的春节呢！在明治维新以前我们用的也是旧历，之后才改用新历！”勇利这样说。  
冬天太阳下山早，很快夜幕降临，街上张灯结彩。街头巷尾已少见行人，很多小店都已经关门闭户，回家过年去了。还有开着的，从橱窗外看进去也能感受到喜气洋洋的氛围。  
大红灯笼高高挂起，门边都是新贴的春联，路过小巷子还能看见几个小孩捂着耳朵丢炮仗。很快也被大人叫回家里去了。  
维克托和勇利在夜色中牵着手，回到酒店里。  
……  
电视里传来春节联欢晚会的声音，维克托听不懂，也看不懂，只觉得一片花花绿绿。索性关掉电视，安静地等待着。  
勇利在浴室里。  
已经洗过澡了，现在的自己穿着浴袍，坐在床边的沙发上。旁边的墙壁上是一整面镜子——维克托对这样的设计非常满意。  
水声已经停了一段时间，特意强调过不用穿dance belt，光是想象勇利现在可能在做的动作，维克托就觉得血液沸腾起来了。  
2  
浴室的门终于开了。  
维克托在听到门响的那一刻就站起来，等到勇利因为热气蒸腾而显得红扑扑的脸从门后露出来，他大步地走过去。  
勇利穿着FS的那一套衣服，甚至连脚上都好好地穿着冰鞋，当然也戴上了刀套。  
“不要动，勇利。”维克托站在他面前，眼睛注视着他自V字领口露出的锁骨，形状和线条都非常完美。这样看了一会儿，维克托才把目光转向勇利的脸，“今天晚上，勇利什么也不要做。就由我来支配，全部都交给我，好吗？”  
在勇利点头之后，维克托一手扣住他的腰，把他压向自己。紧紧的拥抱，维克托在勇利嘴角印下一吻，才弯腰把勇利抱了起来。  
他要做什么呢？勇利也有些紧张和期待。虽然知道是要做那种事，可是让自己穿成这个样子……  
这要怎么做啊？维克托真是的。  
维克托把勇利轻轻放在床上，不知道是不是勇利的错觉，总觉得他的动作非常郑重。  
维克托弯着腰，浴袍因为这样的姿势而衣襟大敞。他爱怜地在勇利额头亲了一口，再在脸颊、脖子和锁骨各印下一吻，然后站起身，自上而下看着勇利的目光无限温柔。  
“我爱你，勇利。”  
冷不丁被深情告白的勇利有点莫名其妙，好端端的说这种话……  
勇利觉得自己应该开口说点什么，还没想好台词，维克托就已经单膝跪在地上，双手托起自己的右脚。  
勇利大概知道他要干什么了。  
果然，维克托把勇利的右脚放在自己的膝上，解开鞋带，把戴着刀套的冰鞋脱下来，放在一边。接着雪白的袜子也被脱下。  
“我早就想这么做了……”维克托说，“臣服在勇利脚下，请求勇利赐予恩泽。我一直是这样，热切地渴求着。”  
维克托低头吻在勇利光洁的脚面上。  
非常虔诚的、礼拜的一吻。  
勇利觉得脚面肌肤和嘴唇的触感在一瞬间抵达心脏，心跳停了一拍。这个人……  
维克托抬起头：“我可以……享用你的身体吗？勇利。”  
“……”  
“求你。”维克托把脸颊贴在勇利的脚面亲昵地磨蹭，再次亲吻，卑微地乞求，“赐予我吧，勇利。今夜，把你的身体赐予我……”  
“要、要做什么维克托随便做就好了，干嘛要说这种……奇怪的话……”  
“什么都可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“如果我让你疼痛呢？”  
“为什么会痛啊？一定要做到那种程度吗？？”总觉得今晚的维克托有点怪怪的，“别太过分的话……随、随便你好了……”  
忍一忍也不是不可以。  
“yes，your highness。”  
3  
另一只鞋也被脱下来。维克托保持着单膝跪地的姿势，双手从勇利的脚踝沿着小腿和大腿一路摸上腿根，身体也顺势覆上去，把勇利压倒在柔软的床上。  
勇利的眼睛睁得大大的，和他鼻尖对着鼻尖。  
维克托笑起来，稍微错过脸，在他鼻尖吻了一下：“真可爱。”  
他的吻顺着脸颊和脖子的线条向下，在两边的锁骨逡巡。色情地舔舐。  
一只手早已从上衣的下摆探进去，隔着里衣抚摸小腹和腰部的肌肉，揉捏细嫩的乳头。  
因为里衣是一层单薄贴身的网纱，肌肤和肌肤之间似触非触的感觉撩得人心痒难耐。勇利忍不住发出细微的呻吟。  
勇利的两条长腿还垂在床边，维克托把锁骨吻得濡湿一片之后，又从勇利身上起来，再次跪了下去。  
他跪在勇利跟前，双手放上他的腰，作势要去脱他的裤子。  
勇利一把按住他的手。  
“不可以吗？勇利？”  
不是不可以，而是实在太……  
勇利别过头，松开了手。  
维克托把勇利的裤子脱了下来。赤裸的下身双腿修长，肌肉匀称，肌肤在煽情的灯光下显露出迷人的光泽。  
维克托轻轻地抚摸，指尖一寸一寸地量度。红润的嘴唇在大腿内侧留下一个又一个吻痕。  
…… …… …… 这一篇会收录进本子《微笑符号》里面去，在本子出来之前，抱歉就先只放这么多啦。


End file.
